


Secrets Best Left Unknown

by AreYouSatisfiedYet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I'll probably add more tags later, Other, Possible Spoilers, This is a reader insert, Titan Shifters, especially if you don't know who the colossal and armored titans are, if you guys can't tell I really like the titan shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouSatisfiedYet/pseuds/AreYouSatisfiedYet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) had been very intelligent, unfortunately she had been at the wrong place, at the wrong time.</p><p> </p><p>((I am also posting this story on my quotev account, so yeah.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read my lousy fan-fiction.

********On an expedition, before the Female Titan thing, and Berholdt, and Reiner didn't think anyone was around, so yeah ********

　

_Got a secret Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

 

 

 

(Y/N) had not meant to discover who the Colossal Titan was, she had just been at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

 _ **Shit**_ was her first thought.

The next thought was more along the lines of **_Run!_**

(Y/N) was quite intelligent, so she _knew_ that she _should not_ have seen that. If they didn't see her she was safe, if they did-

"Hey, (Y/N). What are you doing?", a gruff voice said from behind the girl, causing her to freeze instantly.

"Oh, uhhh....", (Y/N) turned around slowly, just in time to see something -more like _someone_ \- bring down something heavy or her poor head.

***************************************************************

 

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_  
 _They burn in our brains, become a living hell_  
 _Because everybody tells_  
 _Everybody tells_

　

When (Y/N) woke up tied to a chair. Yes, she was fully clothed. No, she wasn't gagged. "H-Hello...? I-Is anybody there...?", (Y/N) asked, testing out her voice. To her surprise, both Bertholdt, and Reiner emerged from the shadows of the room. (Y/N) looked at them. They weren't Bertholdt and Reiner. The real Bertholdt was nice and shy, and the real Reiner was nice, and had a different attitude.

 _They seem different...._ (Y/N) thought to herself.

"(Y/N)", Reiner started. "You're finally awake."

"Y-Yeah...", (Y/N) reply, unsure of what to do.

"(Y/N)...", now it was Bertholdt's turn to talk. "If you'd just of minded your own business then we wouldn't be here in the first place."

(Y/N) tilted her head slightly to the left. "What do you mean?"

Bertholdt sighed in responce. "If you had been with your squad, instead of wondering around, then you wouldn't have seen me change into a titan, and you wouldn't have to be here."

(Y/N) looked at Bertholdt. "Oh."

"Well since you already know who the Colossal Titan is", Reiner spoke up, "I'm the Armored Titan."

"Now (Y/N), if you tell anyone", Bertholdt paused, before continuing. "We will, alongside Annie, will hunt you down."

(Y/N)'s eye's grew wide as she nodded, because she knew they were serious. "O-Okay."

With that being said, one of the two men brought something heavy down on (Y/N)'s head, _again_.

　

***************************************************************

 

  
 _Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_  
 _Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?_  
 _I know what you're keeping_  
 _I know what you're keeping_

 

Silence.

That is all (Y/N) heared when she gained consciounsness again.

 _Where am I?_ , (Y/N) thought to herself as she opened her eyes, and was greeting by a bright light shining through a window, and right into her face. (Y/N) made a sound of displeasure, and someone cleared their throat which caused (Y/N) to look in the the direction the noise came from. To her suprise, she saw Annie sitting there.

"(Y/N).", Annie gave you her ice cold stare, "Reiner told me what happened a few days ago, an-"

"A few days ago?!", (Y/N) inturrupted.

"Yes. Now like I was saying, if you tell a single soul, we _will_ hunt you down. Do you understand?"

(Y/N) nodded as Annie left the room, and Eren, Mikasa, and Armin entered.

"What was that about?", Armin asked.  
"O-Oh nothing.....", (Y/N) replied, not making eye contcat.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?", Mikasa questioned, knowing something didn't seem right about (Y/N). She was being too quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine", (Y/N) replied, obviously lying.

"Okay, if you say so", Mikasa wasn't going to push for information, considering she was in the hospital wing.

(Y/N) realized something. She doesn't _actually_ know how she got here. "Hey, uh guys.... How e _xactly_ did I get here?"

"Well, uhh.. (Y/N)... When Eren found you, you were unconsious, and bleeding from your head... You have been unconsious for a few days..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little short, but I want there to be at least three chapters, so deal with it.

_Got a secret_   
_Can you keep it?_   
_Swear this one you'll save_   
_Better lock it in your pocket_   
_Taking this one to the grave_   
_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_   
_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

 

 

"A few days?!", (Y/N) practically screamed.

"Yeah... You lost a lot of blood (Y/N)..... People didn't think that you were going to live, but I knew you were going to.", Eren said, whispering the last part.

"Oh....", (Y/N) replied.

 

 

 

******************************************************************************

Well, after (Y/N) woke up, she recovered fairly quickly, and was back to her normal routine of training and stuff for the Survey Corps.

That is, what it seemed to everyone else. In reality though, (Y/N) was a hot mess. Reiner, and Bertholdt could easily see that.

 

Late one night, the scouts had just finished eating dinner, Bertholdt and Reiner started to approach (Y/N), Armin, Eren, and Mikasa.

"Can we speak to (Y/N) privately for a minute, please?", Reiner asked, as Bertholdt stood next to him, sweating awkwardly.

"Sure..", Eren, and Armin replied together.

Mikasa must have noticed (Y/N) tense up, because she whispered, "Are you okay (Y/N)? I can stay her, if you'd like", so only (Y/N) could here.

"No, I'll be fine", (Y/N) whispered back, and with that, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin walked away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Bertholdt's attitude switched back to the one it was like on the day (Y/N) discovered his secret. "Now that they're gone, you haven't told anyone our little secret, now have you, (Y/N)?"

"N-No s-sir...", (Y/N) replied with a nervous tone.

"Good. If you tell anyone, we will find you, no matter how hard you try to hide. We will find you.", and with that Bertholdt, and Reiner walked away, leaving (Y/N) standing there, shaking in fear.

"What was that about?", Eren asked as soon as (Y/N) caught up with the group.

"N-Nothing...", (Y/N) replied to quickly, which earned a worried glance from Armin and Mikasa.

"It doesn't seem like it was nothing", Armin spoke up.

"Really guys, it was nothing!", (Y/N) replied, which seemed to satisfy Armin, and Eren, but earned a skeptical look from Mikasa, but she decided not to push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this chapter would be short.  
> You don't know how much times I've almost used my real name instead of (Y/N) a h a h a.  
> Anyways, I'm working on Chapter 3 right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably, most definitely the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for reading my sorry excuse of a fan-fiction!  
> It was fun writing this, so yeah.  
> Anyways, I finished this story in one night! That must be a new record, or something. Am I right?!

 

_"Allison?"_  
 _"Yes, Catherine?"_  
 _"I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone."_  
 _"I promise."_  
 _"Do you swear on your life?"_  
 _"I swear on my life."_

 

 

The stress finally cracked (Y/N). It got to the point where (Y/N) was having panic attacks every night. (Y/N) realized that she needed to tell someone. She didn't care if it resulted in her death, she needed to tell someone. (Y/N) was going to talk to someone who she didn't necessarily like, but someone who she could tolerate. She decided to talk to Sasha.

In (Y/N)'s honest opinion, Sasha was nice, but her passion with food was annoying. There was a fine line between liking food, and having an obsession with food. Sasha was far over said line. (Y/N) understood that Sasha was from Dauper Village, and there was a lack of different types of food, but still.

Anyways, back to the story.

On a peculiarly rainy night, after dinner was eaten, (Y/N) started to approach Sasha.

"Hey, Sasha....", (Y/N) began, looking around to make sure that Reiner and Bertholdt weren't around, "Can I talk to you please?"

Sasha had a startled look on her face, considering that (Y/N) hardly talked to her, but replied anyways, "Sure."

Since everybody had left by then, (Y/N) practically burst out in tears, and rehashed all the events since the incident until the most recent run-in with her favorite Titan-Shifter duo.

Sasha let out a horrified gasp, and awkwardly started to pat the crying girl's back "Uh, (Y/N).....?"

(Y/N) slowly started to recompose again. "S-Sorry for loading all of that onto you at one time.... It must be a lot to take in, huh?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well now that I told you all of this, I'm going to die, right?", (Y/N) let out a bitter laugh at the end of her sentence.

Sasha only gave her a sad smile.

 

 

******************************************************************************************

 

-Warning; This next part contains gore, but isn't that normal for this anime?-

 

 

 

_You swore you'd never tell_  
 _You swore you'd never tell_  
 _You swore you'd never tell_  
 _You swore you'd never tell_

 

(Y/N) ran as fast as she could, though it was no use. They were faster than her. They would always be faster than her. (Y/N) didn't even have an advantage. She didn't even know why she was trying to run away, she knew they would get her, eventually.

Just when (Y/N) thought her luck couldn't get any worse, she tripped on a stick and fell down. By now, (Y/N) was crying.

"P-P-P-Please don't k-k-k-k-kill me, I'm so s-sorry I t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-told someone, please don't k-k-k-k-kill me!"

Bertholdt smirked a little. "Sorry, (Y/N), but we warned you, did we not?"

Upon hearing this, (Y/N) cried even harder. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!"

(Y/N) let out a light whimper as one of Bertholdt's sharp blades ran against one of her soft cheeks, only pressing hard enough to draw a little blood, but not too much. (Y/N) was then pulled to her feet, and let out a loud scream as one of Reiner's blades was literally shoved into her back, and the tip of the blade came out of her, from her abdomen. As if that wasn't enough pain for (Y/N), Bertholdt pushed (Y/N) to the ground, with the blade still in her stomach, and started making random cuts on random body parts. When Bertholdt and Reiner done, they left a bloodied up (Y/N) to be eaten by a titan, which did happen, but unfortunately for (Y/N), it as slow, and painful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all stories have a happy ending, especially if I write them.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, or the song used in this. That song would be "Secrets", by The Piercers. Feed back, and constructive criticism is always welcome!!
> 
> I am in the process of writing chapter 2!


End file.
